cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Mayhem
Mayhem is NGW's December Click-Per-View and is billed as "The Hardcore CPV". =Dates & Venues= =Mayhem 2004= This event aired on December 26 from the Alamodome. It featured 8 matches, 2 of them were for the Womens division. This event lasted Approx. 2 hours, 54 minutes. Results :*'Lindsay Lohan wins a 10-Woman Battle Royale to become #1 Contender for the Women's Championship' ::*Lara Croft attacked Lindsay after the match, forcing Fredrick to make it a Triple Threat for the title, adding Lara as the third woman. :*'The Vice Squad (Tommy Vercetti & Lance Vance) def. The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & Sweet Sean Johnson) in a Steel Cage match to be #1 Contenders for the Tag Team titles' :---- :*'Cloud Strife def. Sephiroth via Pinfall in a Street Fight' ::*'Alucard' attacked Cloud after the match. :*'Terry Tate def. Jet Li & Squall Leonheart via Pinfall in a Triple Threat match to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*This is Terry's debut match. :*'Tifa Lockhart def. Lindsay Lohan & Lara Croft in a Triple Threat Match to retain the Womens championship' :---- :*'The Vice Squad (Tommy Vercetti & Lance Vance)def. Eddie Murphy & Tanner to win the Tag Team Championship' :---- :*'Jeff Hardy def. Tidus in a TLC match to become #1 Contender for the NGW title' ::*This was Jeff's only NGW CPV appearance. He was released a week later. :*'Duke Nukem, James Bond, Seifer Almasy & The Rock fought to a No Contest in the Final Destination Match for the NGW Championship' ::*''Order of Eliminations:'' Seifer Almasy, James Bond, The Rock & Duke Nukem :::*The Rock's headlock takedown on Duke caused the floor beneath them to collapse eliminating them both. :::*The issue was resolved in the New Year's Eve Special, in a 60-Minute Ironman Match, where Duke Nukem won (20-19) to retain the World Title. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results Interesting Facts :*This is the first NGW CPV where wrestlers performed in two different types of matches in the same event. :*This is the only NGW CPV where the main event didn't happen in the ring. :*This is the first NGW CPV that used a second game(Wrestlemania XIX for the Final Destination match). :*Official Theme Song: :"Personal Jesus" :performed by Merilyn Manson :from the album Lest We Forget =Mayhem 2007= This event aired on New Years Eve 2007 from the Boardwalk Hall. This was NGW's first true Hardcore CPV and featured 6 matches. The event lasted Approx. 2 hours, 33 minutes. Results :*'Sakura Haruno def. Rinoa Hartilly via Pinfall in a No Disqualification Match to retain the Million Dollar championship' :---- :*'Rob Van Dam def. Jet Li via Pinfall to retain the Hardcore Championship' :---- :*'Marcus Fenix def. The Dark Prince via Pinfall in the Hellhouse Match' :---- :*'T.X.A (Tifa Lockhart & Ami Mizuno) def. Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh in a TLC match to retain the Women's Tag Team championship' :---- :*'Minako Aino def. Yuna in a Steel Cage Match to retain the Womens Championship' ::*'Lindsey Lohan' attacked Minako after the match. ::*This is the first CPV since New Years Bash 2006 to feature a Steel Cage match. :*'Brock Lesnar def. Sephiroth via Pinfall in the Hell in a Cell Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*This was Sephiroth's last chance at the World Heavyweight Championship. He will never get another title shot as long as Lesnar is champion. ::*'The Rock' made his NGW return after this match, confronting Lesnar but no fight occured. ::*This is the first CPV since Survival of the Best 2004 where the World title is contested in the Hell in a Cell.